The Life of DeiDei
by Kimiko Haru
Summary: Deidara had a dream. No. Not a dream. It was ... a nightmare. A nightmare..COME TRUE! SakuraxDeidara
1. I'm going to be a WHAT!

**Sorry I haven't been updating on my other stories, I only update when I feel like it now. x3 But anyways, I wanted to make a new story. DeidaraxSakura. xD I LOVE DEIDARA! My fav character in Naruto (BELIEVE IT OR NOT). Oh and yeah, He's a guy. x3 I'm not les or bi. So anyways... I got this idea from CraZy-AneH-GiRL. It was just..TOO AWESOME TO IGNORE. I just HAD to use the idea! Cause I love Deidara! And DeidaraxSakura! And it's a perfect comedy/parody plot. Yeah, Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**I'm going to be a...WHAT!**

Deidara was asleep peacefully in his bed, Sasori... Well, I don't know where he is. So let's just focus on Deidara here. In his dream...He was...Well, Dreaming. So let's see what this dream was about...

**-Inside His Dream-**

Deidara was sleeping when he was suddenly woken up by Sasori who had slammed a pillow into his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, UN?" He screamed, Bolting up from his comfortable bed, Ready to slap Sasori in the face, Only to have the hand caught by his danna.

Sasori stared at him un-emotionally. "Leader needs to speak with you. It's important."

"I don't have time, un! I need my beauty sleep!"

And with that, He plopped back down on the bed, Covering himself with the blanket.

Sasori's eye twitched.

He took a deep breath.

**"YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR LAZY BUM UP! AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!"**

Deidara immediately dashed out the door, Fearing Sasori's wrath. Or soon to be wrath. I mean, Who doesn't know that Sasori's mad when his eyes are all firey and his teeth suddenly turned Kisame-like?

Arriving at the Leader's room, He asked,"Yes, Rei-sama?"

"Deidara...I have a special request," The eerie shadow spoke. Then Deidara thought of something. Why the heck is leader always in the shadows? He's a friken living shadow! I mean, Once, They went out gardening, And then the leader **somehow** STILL looked like a shadowy figure while it was the **middle of summer **and the sun was burning down on them! SERIOUSLY, HOW _DOES_ HE DO IT?

"Yeah, Rei-sama?"

"You will go to Konoha to be a spy. You will watch the kyuubi and his movements."

"But..They've seen me before,un. They'll recognize me,yeah."

"Which is why...You're going to be a girl!"

Deidara blinked.

His eye twitched.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed, Falling to his knees. Before adding an very necessary, "Un."

**-End Of Dream-**

Deidara bolted up from his sleep, sweating like crazy and terrified yet relieved it was just a dream, as Sasori entered the room.

A pillow hit him in the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, UN?" He screamed, Bolting up from his comfortable bed, Ready to slap Sasori in the face, Only to have the hand caught by his danna.

Sasori stared at him un-emotionally. "Leader needs to speak with you. It's importa-"

Before Sasori could finish, Deidara started blabbing.

"Oh my god, un! That reminds me of my dream, un! You came in, hit me with a pillow, caught my hand, and then you told me the leader needed to speak to me, yeah!"

Sasori stared at him strangely, Silently urging him to go on.

"And then I went to the leader, Because you suddenly burst at me,un...AND HE TOLD ME TO INFILTRATE KONOHA BY BEING A GIRL, UN!"

Sasori stifled a laugh at Deidara's crazy dream. But Sasori doesn't laugh. So therefore, He stifled it.

"Okay...Well...The leader needs you."

Then something clicked in Deidara's head. He shivered. "I'm...I'm not going...Un..."

Sasori's eye twitched.

He took a deep breath.

**"YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR LAZY BUM UP! AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!"**

Deidara immediately dashed out the door, Fearing Sasori's wrath. Or soon to be wrath. I mean, Who doesn't know that Sasori's mad when his eyes are all firey and his teeth suddenly turned Kisame-like?

Then he froze in his tracks.

Wasn't that what happened in his dream?

A bad feeling started forming inside him as he hesitantly arrived at the Leader's room.

Gulping, He started, "H-hai Rei-sama?"

"Deidara...I have a special request..."

_OH CRAP! HE SAID IT. _Deidara thought, panicing now.

"W-what is it...?" He answered with a shaky voice.

The leader raised an (shadowy) eyebrow at the genderless (to most people in the world) Akatsuki. But really, He was a guy. ... Or so we think.

The leader mentally shrugged to himself and continued, "You will go to Konoha to be a spy. You will watch the kyuubi and his movements."

"But..They've seen me before,un. They'll recognize me,yeah."

"Which is why...You're going to be a girl!"

Deidara blinked.

His eye twitched.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed, Falling to his knees. "Un."

_This...This is like my dream...OH MY GOD! UN!_

Deidara cupped his face into his hands as anime tears streamed down his cheeks.

"WHY! WHY ME,UN?"

"Because you're the most feminine and easy to disguise," Kisame said, Stepping out of a shadow inside the room.

"And we're famous Akatsuki," Itachi also cut in, Stepping out from beside Kisame.

"I'm a plant," Zetsu walked in from the opened door.

"I wear my mask all the time," Tobi said, hanging from the cieling. When he even got there, we shall never know.

"Hidan and Kakuzu are already known for the Two tail's murder."

"Sasori is a puppet, Too suspicious."

Deidara slowly got up, weakly. His knees were shaking. How could he possibly ruin his reputation by being ... A GIRL?

"Why can't you go, un!" He said, Not really thinking and pointing an accusing finger at the shadowy silhouette.

"I'm the leader. I have my own duties."

Deidara lowered his head in defeat. Why DID his mother have to mistake him for being a girl? It was obvious that he was a guy. But nooo, Mothers just love daughters better and since she couldn't have a daughter, she made DEIDARA live on as a GIRL for the rest of his life. Therefore, He became gender confused til the age where he learned what sex and puberty was. ...And he picked up some girly attributes.

"Any more questions?"

"N-no...Un..."

"Good, We have a passport and you will have to alter your appearance slightly. And take off that ugly scope on your left eye..."

Deidara glared at the leader, who glared back with a more powerful force.

**"Do you understand?"**

Deidara cringed and nodded. He sulkily stalked out of the room, a rain cloud above his head, as water started pouring onto him.

The Akatsuki members sweat dropped.

"Is this really the only way?"

"I believe it is. If he tries to use Henge, He'll run out of chakra soon enough. We can't let any mistakes happen. Besides, Since Deidara is naturally a guy-"

The Akatsuki members looked a bit doubtful about this. They never really found out what gender he was. They just assumed he was a guy cause of his voice.

"-who has girly attributes-"

They all nodded, knowing it was true.

"-we will have him cross dress as a girl. I mean, He has the potential."

"Well, You guys should go and help him get ready now."

They nodded and single filed out of the room.

Meanwhile, Deidara was packing his suitcase, mumbling something about idiotic holographic shadowy leaders,cross dressing again for the 164th time in his life,his first time wearing a dress,his other fifty times wearing different flowery dresses, and the ribbons he used to have in his hair (cause he was forced by his ever so evil mother) when he was small. He hadn't ditched his hairstyle but he only used a hair band to keep his hair up instead of the big red sissy bows his mom ordered him to tie it up with.

Sasori walked into the room.

"Come on, We'll help you get some make up and stuff on."

Deidara shivered.

"Right, Un."

So they went into the bathroom, got Deidara to sit infront of the mirror and set to work. First they let his hair down, brushed it a bit, and just kept it that way. I mean, ANYONE would recognize Deidara in his usual pony tail. They then got some new clothes. Plain clothes. Not too girly, Not too masculine. Though since he was already gender confused to the public, They would assume he was a girl. Sasori put some make up on Deidara, Or he tried to, For Deidara kept grunting and moving with a few additional "Un"s. Why he needed make up? So people wouldn't even GUESS he was Akatsuki. Seriously, What kind of Akatsuki would disgrace himself like that?

Deidara narrowed his eyes as he thought about the leader.

Well, they would disgrace themselves if they were** forced to**.

Then, They removed the scope on his eye and finally, they were done.

Deidara looked..Atleast more girly now. Not that he didn't before.

He grunted at his reflection, this was SO not him. Actually, he looked completely like a girl now. If one to see, They wouldn't have any doubts. Even though he was a girl... He was... A flat chested one.

As if on cue, Sasori held up a bra with an sinister grin plastered onto his puppet face.

Deidara's eyes widened. "HELL NO, UN! NO WAY ARE YOU MAKING ME WEAR THAT, UN!"

Sasori's smile turned into a frown. Then, the smirk appeared on his face again as an evil glint appeared in his eyes. Deidara backed away in fear, bumping into the wall in the process.

"N-no...No...NO, UN!"

Thump.

Crash.

_Scream._

**2 mins later...**

"I can't _believe_ I have to wear this thing..."

Deidara muttered and cursed under his breath as he stared at his reflection where he was held down by Sasori's mom and dad (WHO WERE PUPPETS). Atleast now he wasn't...Flat chested.

Though they were a bit hollow. (cough cough)

Sasori stared satisfied at Deidara's new look.

He was the only one who really knew and had confirmed that Deidara was INDEED a man. Let's just say..He had walked into the bathroom..When it was unlocked. But I don't really want to repeat that story for Sasori would kill me since that day, He had been scarred for life.

"Oh please, Atleast you're a_ pretty _girl now," Sasori taunted, smirking at Deidara who continued sulking.

Then an idea popped in Deidara's head.

"Th-that's right...THAT'S RIGHT, UN! I'm a pretty girl now! Bwahahhahahaha, No more fights with Itachi...BECAUSE I'M PRETTIER THAN HIM! YEAH!" Deidara threw his arms in the air as thunder clashed behind him. "Ku ku ku ku ku kuu..."

His evil laughter sounded suspiciously like Orochimaru.

Sasori sweat dropped and backed away from him.

He made a mental note to himself. NEVER call Deidara a pretty girl.

"I MUST TELL SOMEONE! NO. I must tell..Itachi-san, un!"

So thus, the new and improved Deidara ran off to find Itachi.

Itachi was currently reading a playboy magazine that he had stolen from Hidan. Suddenly the door burst open. Well, More like it flew across the room and smashed through the window, killing two birds in the process.

He calmly turned to look at who intruded him until, he felt his jaw drop.

There, was Deidara.

THE GIRL.

"AHAHA! IN YOUR FACE, UN. I'M SO PRETTIER THAN YOU!" Deidara yelled triumphantly, pointing a finger at the startled Uchiha.

Deidara let out another evil laugh. "Ku ku ku ku ku!"

Then he slammed the door (well, He slammed thin air for he had not noticed the door was missing) and ran off to tell the others.

Itachi's eyes twitched. (YES. Both of his eyes twitched. Gosh, Twitchophobia is a very common disease in the Akatsuki, ne?)

NO ONE, was prettier than **the **Uchiha Itachi.

Deidara **will** pay...

-o-o-o-o-o-

xD Hope you enjoyed that chapter! So far, No romance. Anyways, Hoped you enjoyed that. x3 Please review and tell me whatcha think! 3


	2. Telling the Akatsuki!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki, Or Deidara. If I did, Deidara would be mine. D **

**Chapter 2**

**Telling the rest of the Akatsuki!**

Deidara crashed into Kisame's room. _Literally_, crashed into it. "KISAME KISAMEEE,UN!" He screamed in a high pitched voice, while waving his arms in the air. Kisame, who was polishing his Samehada, looked up.

He dropped Samehada on his foot.

It started bleeding. But that didn't matter. For, Deidara was... Was... WAS...

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

Kisame fell off his bed, and started rolling on the floor as tears streaked down his face while he pointed at Deidara.

Deidara looked horrified, yet confused at Kisame. Let's just say...Kisame+Laughing was very horrifying. It didn't turn out as a laugh. Or atleast, It wasn't a normal laugh. Whenever he laughed...It was...So...EVIL. And it sounded like he was gargling. Probably cause his mom married a goldfish and shoved it up her...

**But that's another story.**

"Wh-What's wrong, Kisame-san..yeah?" He asked nervously, Arms out infront of him defensively as Kisame continued rolling around on the floor while flopping every few minutes. Probably another attribute from his ... Dad.

Kisame wiped the tears from his eyes as he slowly got up, clutching his stomach and then covered his mouth. His cheek muscles hurt.

"Oh...Oh GOD...Dei..Dei..."

"Yeah? Why are you laughing, un? I'm a pretty girl aren't I, un?"

Deidara winked and did a pose while flipping his hair. He did look like a girl...But this was DEIDARA for god's sake. The whole "I'm a pretty girl" thing had gotten to his brain. Sasori REALLY shouldn't have said that...

Kisame blinked. His mouth twitched. He fell over and started laughing again as his tears filled the whole room.

Deidara dropped his pose and backed away, The water was now up to his knees.

"Uh..Yeah..Kisame. I'm gonna go now...un."

He dashed out of there. Soon enough, Kisame's gonna kill him with his tears. Well, Not purposely. But because Kisame is always mistaken for a rare type of talking shark and that he's always been targeted by the zoos and circuses, He probably would survive. I mean, He'd obviously breath out of his gills or something while Deidara had to depend his life on his NON EXISTANT ones. How else could Kisame even survive those 9 days in Marine land?

"I wonder if I should show everyone else..." Deidara murmured to himself, Tapping his chin in thought and looked at the cieling. "Kisame was so awed by my beauty that he cried tears of jealousy!" Yeah, You keep telling yourself that, Deidara.

As he continued walking down the halls, Tobi stepped out of his new assigned room. He stopped when he saw Deidara.

"Oi! When did we get a girl in the house, ne?" Tobi wondered out loud while scratching his head in thought.

Deidara felt a vien pop on his head. He walked over to Tobi.

Tobi looked up at the "girl" and cocked his head to the side. "Ne, Have I seen you somewhere before?"

Deidara raised a hand.

"Eh?"

SMACK.

"UAHHH!"

Tobi held his head as anime tears poured down his face. "Miss, Why did yo-"

Deidara felt another vein pop as he directed another blow at Tobi.

SLAM.

"Wahhhhhhh!"

Tobi was now lying face first on the ground, twitching.

"I'm Deidara, Baka yaro,un."

Tobi looked back up in surprise. "Dei-Deidara?"

CRUNCH.

Deidara had slammed a foot on the back of Tobi's head. He crossed his arms as he peered down at the wannabe Akatsuki. Tobi had been working with Deidara since Sasori was assumed to be dead but he had appeared back at Akatsuki, explaining that he really wasn't dead and it was a mere clone while he escaped. So therefore, Tobi was once again trying to earn his position in Akatsuki by attempting to steal the ring from Orochimaru. And failed. Miserably. EACH AND EVERY TIME.

"Hai, I'm Deidara, un. Like my new look?"

Tobi slowly lifted his head up from the ground, Deidara's foot still in tact. He turned his head and took a good look at Deidara. "You look weird...An-"

BAM.

Deidara added more pressure on his foot this time as Tobi had little stars above his head while his eyes spun dizzily.

After a good long minutes of crushing Tobi and possibly draining his IQ along with it (Which wasn't saying much for Tobi was not at all that intelligent.), Deidara finally lifted his foot off, for Tobi was unconscious now.

"Hmmph, I better find someone that can atleast APPRECIATE my new beauty.." He mumbled angrily as he stalked away.

He slammed open the door to the living room. Hidan and Kakuzu were playing with cards and the force of the slam had blown away their 1 metre tall card tower.

They looked up angrily at the door and yelled in unison,"WHY YOU LITTL-" They stopped as both of them saw who it was.

"Heya guys, un!" Deidara said, smiling and waving at the two who had now turned to stone and _cracked_.

"Uh...Guys?"

**Crash.**

Deidara looked worriedly at the little grey pieces on the ground. After 10 seconds of staring at the non moving pieces of what used to be Hidan and Kakuzu, He shrugged and closed the door before walking off.

After 20 minutes passed inside the living room, The pieces slowly got back together. Good, They were still alive. The two stared at eachother.

"Was that..Who I think it was..?" Hidan asked, Shivering.

"Y-yeah..I think it was..." Kakuzu said, still collecting himself from the experience of seeing Deidara...EVEN MORE GIRLY.

"AND BOY WOULD IT MAKE ALOT OF MONEY!" He suddenly screamed, punching his fist in the air before running off with a camera he had grabbed from thin air.

Hidan watched as Kakuzu ran off before sweat dropping at his money crazy teammate. Afterall, his favourite motto was "Money makes the world go round."

As Deidara continued his way down the hall, He stopped at Zetsu's room.

After knocking in a little rhythm he had created (Meaning it was horrible) , Zetsu opened the door,** "What? I don't have time for this-" **He paused. "What is it-?" His other innocent self asked before also pausing.

Deidara was about to say something when he felt the door slam into his face, causing him to fall on his back.

Zetsu leaned on the door, sweating crazily and a look of horror spreading across his black and white face. Was ... Was that.. DEIDARA?

As he fainted, his venus fly trap started to wilt and turn brown.

Deidara furrowed his eye brows as he remembered his teammates reactions. What was so funny or horrifying?

Shrugging, he got up and went off to get his stuff from leader. Sasori had probably taken his luggage to the room.

Opening the door, He entered the dark room. _Dark_. Just how the leader liked it.

"Rei-sama, I have come for my passport and other necessities, yeah."

The leader, who had his back to Deidara, turned around and was about to say something until he felt his eyes turn wide.

Deidara cocked his head to the side and asked, "What,un?"

The leader shook his head and twitched. "N-nothing, Deidara-san. Your passport is over there on the table and your luggage is by the door, I expect you to be in Konoha by the third chapter of this fan fiction."

"Say _what_?"

Rei looked down at his script before looking back up and coughed.

"... Oh. Did I say fan fiction? I mean't that you'll be in Konoha by three days of time."

Deidara stared at him weirdly and nodded.

"Okay..., un."

"Alright then. Well, Off you go!"

Deidara grabbed his passport and luggage, a clump of his beloved clay in his hand as he formed a giant bird and flew off.

Well, Won't _this_ be a **blast**...

-o-o-o-o-o-

There you go, You heard Rei-sama! HE WILL BE IN KONOHA BY THE THIRD CHAPTER. Ku ku ku ku... I wonder what things will happen, ne? ;P And I feel sad! Only ONE review? Come on people, Show your love for this fanfic or I'm so gonna** not **continue. D:


	3. The beginning of my new life

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! x3 And I mean't I got the idea from you is because I read your story. I WAS INSPIRED. And it's not plagerism for the plot since I wrote your name. x3 Sorry, But can I please use this plot? I reeaaally like it. It's not completely the same STORY of course. But the plot is a bit similar. You know..Deidara going as a girl to Konoha..But I ASSURE you, it's not the same as yours. I WILL NOT make it the same as yours. So yeah... Oh and the reason for him being pretty or ugly is because.. xD Sasori teased him about being a "pretty girl" so then he thought he really was one. Itachi is being .. Itachi. LOL. He's mad that Deidara said he was prettier than himself. And with the others, Kisame laughed cause Deidara looked funny as a girl FOR HIM since Deidara is a GUY and he had DONE A POSE, Tobi didn't KNOW it was Deidara so he didn't laugh instead he got beaten up before he could. Hidan and Kakuzu were shocked because ... It's not every day you see one of your friends cross dress. And Kakuzu ran off to take pictures to sell cause it was just PRICELESS. Also, Zetsu thought Deidara looked .. well, scary. Or maybe he just hasn't seen a girl in a long time and was horrified! LOL Or maybe it was the makeup on Deidara's face. (shrugs) But basically, Deidara looks normal. A normal GIRL that is. The Akatsuki are just that stupid. So I hope that clears some things up for you. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 3**

**The beginning of my new life**

As Deidara arrived near Konoha, He landed the bird a good few metres away from the gates and made it explode. Hoping it wasn't too loud, He gathered up his clay and walked over to the entrance. As he was about to walk in, The guards stopped him.

"What are you doing here?" Izumo asked, Placing an arm infront of Deidara, blocking his path.

"I'm an immigrant, un. I have my passport here,see? I need to show it to the Hokage."

Izumo looked over at Kotetsu and nodded before dropping his arm. "You may pass."

Deidara gave them a smile before walking off.

"Gee, Doesn't that girl look weird?"

"Nah, It's probably cause you need glasses," Izumo teased as Kotetsu shot a glare at him. "I meant her voice..It's so deep."

"Uh..hearing aids?"

Kotetsu shot another glare at Izumo.

As Deidara walked through the streets of Konoha, He paused for he remembered something. "Crap..My hands,un."

He looked down at his two mouths in the palm of each hand and quickly wrapped them up with a bandage. After all, It was not uncommon for a shinobi to wrap their arms and legs with the white cloths. After finishing, He continued down the road.

Finally reaching the Hokage's office, He knocked on the door twice.

"Come in." A feminine voice called from inside.

Deidara hesitantly opened the door. Hopefully they wouldn't see through his diguise...

As he stepped into the room, Tsunade motioned him to sit down.

"Now, What is your business here?" She asked, placing her head on her clasped hands before studying him.

"I'm an immigrant from Iwagakure, un. I've come to live in Konoha. Here's my passport, yeah."

He handed his passport over to Tsunade, who looked at it.

"Okay ... _Dei-dei_-san. Here's your forehead protector. You are now a jounin of Konoha. Says here that you're actually considered S-class," Tsunade said, passing the passport back to a confused looking Deidara.

_Dei-dei-san? Who the hell named me that?_"Uh..Dei-dei-san? Are you alright?" Shizune asked, Waving a hand infront of Deidara's face.

He thought for a moment before an image appeared in his mind. A giggling Itachi and leader. He gritted his teeth in anger as he thought of ways to kill them for giving him such a childish name. They'll pay dearly when he gets back... Maybe he could put some of his clay in Itachi's shampoo... He snickered to himself at the thought of what happened last time he did it. Let's just say it was not very pleasant for Itachi.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Shizune. "Uh..Yeah. I'm fine, un."

After bowing and saying thanks, He put on his forehead protector and walked out.

"Now..To find that Kyuubi boy,yeah," Deidara murmured to himself as he walked down the stairs that led to the Hokage's office.

Suddenly, something orange and black bumped into him, causing the both of them to fall.

Deidara cursed under his breath while rubbing his head and looked up angrily to see who it was so he could give them a good long lecture of watching where they were going. He stopped though as he noticed who it was.

"Itai! Gomen nasai. Hahaha. I wasn't watching where I was going! I'm Naruto, eh dattebayo!"

Yup. It was truly Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja.

Naruto.

_Yes! I have found my target, un! _Deidara thought happily in his mind while he mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

"I'm Deidar-" Then he realized what his new name was. "-Dei-dei, Hajimemashite,yeah."

Naruto blinked as he studied the other tall blonde before a huge grin was plastered onto his face.

"Ah! Nice to meet you too Dei-dei-chan!" Naruto immediately said loudly, taking Deidara's hand and shaking it vigorously.

Deidara cracked a nervous smile as Naruto let go of his hand.

So this was the Kyuubi when he was not fighting? No wonder he was the first to talk in that battle.

"Naruto! Where are you?" A distant female voice called out.

Deidara and Naruto turned their heads towards the sound. "Ah! Sakura-chyaaan!"

Naruto happily ran over to her, arms out wide, ready to give a huge glomp before-

**BAM.**

Sakura punched him in the face with equal happiness that she had found him. "NARUTO!"

As Naruto flew back and smacked into a tree, Deidara gaped in amazement at the girl's strength. Wasn't this that little girl that had beaten Sasori? Now he really believed it was...And he thought that Kisame was just on crack for even suggesting that Sasori was beaten by a pink haired girl and an old hag. Though Sasori escaped so that was really all that mattered...

As Sakura dropped the punching stance, She looked over at Deidara before tilting her head to the side.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere befor-" She began but Deidara immediately cut her off.

"Iie! I'm completely new! An immigrant from Iwagakure, yeah. You haven't ever seen me before, yeah!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Deidara's sudden outburst and nodded. "Ah, Well, Maybe I was mistaken."

Deidara sighed in relief but tensed when Sakura asked the next question. "Sorry to be..Rude but why does your voice sound like a guy's?"

"A-ANO! I have a cold,yeah!" He coughed into his hand a few times to show what he meant. "Un, There, that's better," He finished with a more girly high pitched voice.

Sakura nodded slowly at him. This was one strange_ girl_.

The two stood in silence for a while, just studying eachother's features before they remembered something. Naruto.

They both turned to the tree with the huge crater. Naruto was crawling up to them, A giant bruise on his cheek.

"Sakura-chyaan... You don't have to be so rough.." He whined, rubbing his bruise.

Sakura sighed and gave a small smile to Naruto. "Just don't try tackling me like that, kay? And don't run off next time."

Naruto looked down at the ground with a sad face and muttered,"Hai."

Deidara scratched his head in confusion as he stared at the two.

Then Sakura looked over at him. "Oh, I'm sorry for being rude. I'm Sakura, And you?"

"Dei-dei..un" He said softly, cringing at the name. It was just too..GIRLY and...CUTE.

Sakura flashed him a big smile and said,"Well, Nice to meet you Dei-dei-san. Since you don't have any friends here, I'll be your first and I'll introduce you to the others, ne?" She grabbed his hand and started dragging him to who knows where.

Deidara blushed for no one ever held his hand before, but hid it as Sakura kept walking. Well, No girl really wanted to touch his hand. The mouths scared them off. "H-hai..un." He said weakly, trying to ignore the unfamiliar warmth in his palm.

"Sakura-chan! Dei-dei-chaaann!" Naruto whined loudly as he got up to his feet to chase after them.

As he finally caught up to them, Sakura told him that she was going to take 'Dei-dei-chan' on a tour of Konoha. "Where are we going?" Naruto asked, as they walked through the streets of Konoha.

The two thought for a while, leaving Deidara to trying to fight off the blush on his face, and then something caught Naruto's attention. "OH OH! I KNOW! The first stop of our tour would be..Ichiraku Ramen! Yatta!" Without even waiting for an answer, he ran off to the stand where the old man greeted him. Surprisingly, Sasuke,Sai and Kakashi were there. Sasuke had returned to Konoha after killing Orochimaru and Kabuto. He still hadn't found Itachi though.

Sakura sighed at her energetic friend's hopelessness love for ramen, But then perked up as she saw Sasuke. "Ah, hai. Let's go Dei-dei-chan!" She said happily, with her full attention on Sasuke as she dragged Deidara over to where Naruto sat with the rest of Team 7 including Sai.

Deidara nodded slightly as the pink haired Sasori killer aka Sakura sat down happily beside Sasuke and patted the seat beside her as she turned to face Deidara.

He obediently sat down and looked over at the others that were there.

Sakura noticed this so she said,"Ah, Everyone, This is Dei-dei-chan!" She pointed at Deidara as everyone turned to look at him.

Then she started pointing to the others. "That's Kakashi-sensei."

"Yo," Kakashi said, holding up two fingers.

Deidara nodded as Sakura continued to introduce everyone. "This is Sai."

"Hey ... " He paused to think of a nickname. Beautiful was taken, Ugly was taken, Stupid was taken, Dickless wonder was taken, and The traitor was taken. What could he possibly come up with now? He thought some more.

Sakura looked expectantly at him and so did everyone else, Leaving Deidara confused. Everyone except him knew that Sai was attempting to find a nickname.

"... Homaphrodite."

Deidara fell off his chair in surprise and horror at Sai's way of greeting him. What the heck did he mean by that? Had he seen through his diguise? Deidara started sweating out of nervousness but Sakura sweat dropped at the sight of her horrified new friend.

"Uh...Sai usually makes up nicknames for his ... companions. Please do not take it seriously," She explained, As Deidara slowly got back up on his seat, knees still wobbly. He had been nervous that he'd been found out. I mean, They'd surely execute him after interrogation.

"Was it that bad?" Sai asked, with the same emotionless tone and fake smile.

Deidara inwardly glared daggers at Sai but forced a smile and said,"N-no..But please just call me Dei-dei." Actually, he really didn't want Sai to call him Dei-dei, but whatever.

"Uh, Alright, Dee-dee."

Everyone fell over anime style as they twitched on the ground. Dee-dee? That was even worse than Dei-dei...

As everyone recollected themselves, Sakura introduced him to Sasuke, who just gave a nod to his direction, and then they ordered their food.

While they ate, Deidara was thinking up evil plots of getting revenge on Sai. After finally deciding, He nodded to himself and took something out of his pocket.

"I have to go to the washroom, un."

Sakura looked up at him and nodded before turning back to her ramen while attempting to start a conversation with Sasuke.

Deidara laughed evilly in his mind as he flung a piece of his exploding clay into Sai's ramen bowl. It was small so he didn't even notice and continued eating without any suspicion whatsoever.

As Deidara walked to hallway of the girl's washroom, He hid behind the wall, waiting for the outcome.

**BOOM.**

Ramen flew everywhere as Sai's face got sprayed by the soup and vegetables. Everyone tried to dodge the ramen and then stopped to look at the pissed off face of the young artist before starting to laugh. It was a surprise of course. Sai never really experience anger before but this..This was too much.

"Ku ku ku ku ..."

An evil laughter was heard from behind the wall to the girl's washroom.

Everyone turned to it while Sai got up, a scowl on his face as he wiped the ramen off. "Dee-dee..."

Deidara immediately ran into the girl's washroom as Sai appeared around the corner, with a look that clearly said he was ready to kill.

He laughed evilly once more as Sai pounded on the door.

The girls in the washroom stared at the strange blonde 'girl', half weirdly and half frightened, as 10 more minutes passed by and the pounding stopped.

Deidara sighed in relief, Until he noticed where he was. Immediately flushing a bright red, he ran out of the door where Sai tackled him to the ground with an ink lion.

"Gahh! Get the thing off me, un!" He yelled, struggling to kick the lion off of him.

Sai sicked some more on him until Sai was stopped by Sakura and Naruto. "Sai! Stop it. She's new and don't be so hard on her!" Sakura said, as Sai sighed in irritation and called the lions off.

Her? Oh yeah, right, He was a girl now.

Deidara glared at Sai before getting up while Naruto and Sakura walked up to him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, Of course, un. But there's ink on me now! This is why I hate ever lasting art, un! Art is an bang, yeah!"

Sakura and Naruto looked at eachother in confusion and then something hit them while Sai just could care less. "Wasn't that what the weird blonde Akatsuki said..?" Sakura said slowly, remembering that day.

Deidara twitched at her comment. He was_ so _not weird...

(cough) Someone's in denial. (cough)

"Yeah..He exploded. What kind of idiot would explode himself?" Naruto added while Deidara felt a vein pop on his head.

"I know, And that weird scope thing on his left eye." Deidara felt another vein pop.

"Haha! I bet he uses it to peep on girls." And another.

"Baka hentai! That's only something you would do!" Sakura yelled, smacking Naruto over the head while Deidara felt the veins go away.

Anime tears fell from Naruto's eyes as he rubbed his head. He had somehow turned chibi while he was doing this... "Itai...Demo Sakura-chyaann.."

"Don't Sakura-chan me!"

SMACK.

Another hit to the head.

Finally, Naruto shut up as he silently sulked. Deidara sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Something a guy would do...

Sakura looked at Deidara strangely. This was really an ... _unique_ girl.

"So, Dei-dei-chan, We're having a girl's sleepover tomorrow. You coming? I'll introduce you to the others." Sakura said, Grinning up at Deidara while Naruto was twitching on the ground with Sakura's fist still intact with his head.

"Ano..I don't think I can, yeah-" He started but then he noticed Sakura get all teary eyed and started making a puppy face.

"I told you I don'-"

Now Sakura was making cute whining noises.

He sighed as he smacked a hand against his face. Girls...

"F-fine...un." _Ah, But I need to keep watching the Kyuubi, yeah... Oh well. I'll get to see what girls do at sleepovers and this just might be fun. _Oh how wrong he was...

"Yatta!" Sakura said happily, Jumping into the air. "It'll be fun!" She did her happy dance while Deidara sweatdropped.

Naruto looked up and immediately said,"Sakura-chan! Why didn't you tell me? Can I come too?"

Sakura stopped dancing as she turned to look down at Naruto.

She took a deep breath as Naruto looked up at her eagerly.

"No."

Naruto turned to stone and cracked to pieces at the answer.

"Uh...Is he going to be alright,un?" Deidara asked, sweatdropping as he stared down at the remaining pieces of Naruto that looked just like what happened to Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Oh yeah, Of course. After all, this is a _girl's_ sleepover. He can't come."

"Oh but I'm not a-" Then something hit him. She thought he was really a girl.

"You're not a what?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Nothing, yeah," He said quickly before turning away.

After Naruto finally got up, They got ready to go their seperate ways. Until Deidara found out that he didn't have a place to stay. He checked his back pack and realized something. His wallet was missing. _Crap._

Naruto had already left so Sakura was the only one there. "What wrong, Dei-dei-chan?" She asked, giving him a concerned look.

"My wallet..It's...Gone, un..."

He rummaged through his backpack until he found a note.

_Dear **Dei-dei-chan**,_

_By the time you get this, you should be all the way in Konoha. I'm sorry but I have borrowed your wallet. Have fun finding a job!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sasori. :)_

_P.S. Don't you go peeping on those girls Deidara! I know that you do with that scope of yours! Now you have an bigger advantage!_

_P.S.S. I ate your brownies._

_P.S.S.S. Yeah, It was Itachi and Leader who thought of the name for you._

Deidara flushed a deep red in anger, and in embarrassment but then crushed the note and threw it away. Boy was he gonna kill those three...Those were _HIS_ brownies damnit!

"Dei-dei-chan?"

He looked over at Sakura and said,"Yeah?"

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Deidara looked surprised at her for asking that and he muttered,"No.."

"You can stay at my place then! My mom and dad are out on a mission. For a long time too. I wouldn't mind having another girl in the house!" She said happily, taking his hand and looked up at him. "So what do you say?"

Deidara blushed from the contact before looking away to hide it and murmured,"Sure, un.."

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes,"It'll be great! Come on!" So she dragged him all the way to her house before he could protest.

As they arrived at the door, Sakura reached under the mat and took the key out. Deidara sweatdropped at this.

"Aren't you worried that someone would rob your house?"

Sakura looked over at him before smiling. "Nope!"

Before he could reply, She unlocked the door and dragged him inside.

_Geez...This girl really needs to learn to not drag someone,un. Nice house, hmm..._

It was really an ordinary house. The hall led to the living room where there was the tv, and couches while a door led to the kitchen and stairs led to the bedrooms.

"You can stay in the guest room beside my room! There's a door connecting the rooms together. Come on, Let's go upstairs and get you unpacked!"

Deidara nodded as they both walked up the stairs to an door that was probably the guest room. Sakura opened the door and gestured for him to go in. There was one bed, a drawer, a closet, and two doors. One that led to the other room, The other that had a bathroom.

"If you need anything, Call me! I'll be making some dinner," She said, Waving at him before disappearing out the door.

Deidara sighed, while getting ready to unpack. If only this girl knew that he was an Akatsuki. She would surely be shocked and hate him. Very much. But atleast he could live with this for now. He'll help her with chores and find a way to repay her.

As he finished unpacking, Sakura walked into the room, looked around to see that he was done, and said,"Dinner's ready. Come down any time."

"Okay, un."

They walked down the stairs together and sat down at the table to eat. Sakura kept glancing over at Deidara, who was eating quite noisily for a girl. (But he's a guy. Remember that. xD)

"So...Dei-dei-chan. Why did you come here?"

Deidara choked on his food at the question, patted his chest for a few minutes before looking up at Sakura who stared innocently at him.

"My family died, un. I had no where else to go." It was actually true. Though the "no where else to go" was for when he went to Akatsuki. But he held no regrets for letting his family die. They were horrible. Especially his mother. He shivered at the thought of his deceased mother. How the cruel witch would make him wear those..those butterfly hair clips...And pink tank tops... And...Those stupid village boys... Who couldn't even tell what gender he was!

Yes, He truly hated his family and the village he grew up in.

Even though he didn't look sad as he said the answer, Sakura sympathized for him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll not ask anymore."

"No, un. It's fine. Never liked them anyways," He muttered, munching on a carrot stick.

Sakura looked slightly surprised and nodded. "O-oh..Okay.."

The two ate in silence after that. As night came apon them, The two went to bed.

"Night, Dei-dei-chan!" She said, smiling and waving as she opened the door to her room.

Deidara grunted, he still wasn't used to being called 'Dei-dei' and muttered,"Night."

And that was only the beginning of his new life as a girl...

Then Sakura paused for she thought of something. Dei-dei sounded like a cute name for a pet rabbit!

GASP.

(LOL ITS TRUE. I just thought of it. I love the name Dei dei now..I don't know why. It's cute. And I'm just weird like that. x3 )

-o-o-o-o-o-

This chapter was kinda boring though. Dx I wanted it to be more funny but right now, I needed to write the boring parts for the funny parts to come. So yeah. x3 Hope you didn't find this boring though...Well, Please review and tell me what you think. :) Thanks.


	4. Hanging out, Hinata's new rival

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 4**

**Hanging with the girls, Hinata's new rival, and more ramen?**

Deidara woke up to the smell of fresh bacon and eggs as he slowly opened his eyes. His nose twitched as he felt himself drool and wondered why Kisame could never cook this good. I mean, Kisame always watches those cooking shows, but whenever he finds one of those "cut up the shark intestine" ones, He gets mad and practically burns the tv without even finishing the breakfast he was making. Which was **fish** pancakes. Deidara wondered how you could even make or think about making THAT TYPE of pancakes.

Ignoring that thought for now, He rose from his bed and quickly got dressed in his 'girl' attire. Tying his hair up in a pony tail, He walked out of the room, just following the scent of breakfast. Deidara's eyes lit up as he saw the table which had two plates of bacon and eggs followed by a glass of orange juice and a knife and fork. Sure, It wasn't a gourmet meal, But in Akatsuki, They always had to order takeout. HOW the delivery boy even FOUND their hideout, we shall never know.

Sakura entered the room soon after Deidara had sat down at the table. "Thish ish gud, Sakuah-chan," Deidara said, stuffing his mouth with a piece of egg before gulping down his glass of orange juice and taking another piece of bacon.

Sakura looked at her new 'housemate' and tried to hide her look of disgust as she watched Deidara eat. She sweat dropped and said, "Hah..I'm glad you like it, Dei-dei-chan."

"Dei-dei-chan? What kind of lame name is that? I mean my name is-" Deidara was cut off as he remembered where and what he was supposed to be at the moment. Smacking his forehead with a free hand, He quickly said, "Ah, Just joking, un."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and said, "Right.." before sitting down at the table and getting some bacon for herself.

As the two ate in silence, The door bell rang. Sakura looked up from her plate and shouted, "WHO IS IT?"

"It's me, Forehead girl! Open the door!", Came a feminine voice from outside.

Sakura felt a vein pop and growled back, "Shut up, Ino-pig! I'm coming! Just a second."

She quickly gulped down her food and juice as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. Getting up from her seat, She walked over to the door and opened it to greet the smiling face of her blonde haired friend. They had gone back into friendly terms ever since Sasuke had betrayed Konoha.

Deidara, who had just finished his breakfast, Slowly got up from the table and hesitantly walked towards the door. Ino noticed him and looked over at Sakura.

"Who's that?"

Sakura looked over at Deidara and said, "Oh, That's Dei-dei-chan. She just moved to Konoha from Iwagakure."

"Hm, Interesting," Ino replied, Not really interested. Instead of being friendly, she felt like she had a rival. Deidara…Looked quite similar to her. They were both blondes. A bit stupid in the head. Of course that wasn't in her list. They both had hair in pony tails and they looked almost the same except for the fact that Deidara was a bit more…Muscular and taller.

Deidara greeted her with a nod while she did the same with a bored expression. Sakura noticed this but didn't point it out. It was obvious that Ino didn't like Deidara and Deidara wasn't really interested in her either.

Ino then looked over at Sakura and said, "Anyways, Me and the girls are waiting for you over at Ichiraku. We were hoping you could come now and …" She looked past Sakura's shoulder and paused for a second to study Deidara. "…I guess you can bring along your new friend."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Sure, Let's go Dei-dei-chan."

Deidara looked uneasy and hesitantly nodded. He never hung around girls before and he really didn't want to know what they did. They probably just gossip and talk about boys.

Ino tapped her foot impatiently as Deidara and Sakura went to put on their shoes.

"Hurry up, Hinata and Tenten are waiting."

Deidara muttered something under his breath about impatient, whiny girls but Ino heard what he had said.

A vein popped on her head and she glared at him, "_What_ did you say?"

Deidara sweat dropped as he finished putting on his sandals. "Uh, I didn't say a thing. Not a thing, un," He said in his girly voice.

Ino looked at him suspiciously and hmphed before turning away. "Well, Let's go."

Sakura smiled nervously at her two friends. They weren't really getting along well but that was okay. She was sure they'd get used to eachother soon enough.

Closing the door behind them and locking it, Sakura slipped the key under the mat and hurried up to walk alongside Ino and Deidara.

"So, About the sleepover, I invited Deidara to come," Sakura said to Ino, Trying to start a conversation.

"Oh really? That's great, We could always use more company," Ino said, looking over at Deidara who smiled hesitantly before looking back at the ground.

He _really_ wasn't used to talking with girls and this didn't help at all.

"Ah, here we are!"

The sound of Sakura's voice and other feminine chatter broke him from his thoughts.

Looking up, He stared at two other girls around Sakura and Ino's age, one smiling brightly and the other smiling shyly at them as they stood infront of the familiar ramen shop he had visited yesterday.

The shy one had pale white eyes and long black hair reaching her waist. The other had two brown buns in her hair and friendly brown eyes. They were both dressed in ninja attire and were happy to see their friends.

As Tenten hugged Sakura, She looked past her shoulder and asked, "Hey, who's the new girl?"

Sakura let go of Tenten and said, "Guys, Meet Dei-dei-chan. She just moved here from Iwagakure. Dei-dei, meet Tenten and Hinata."

Hinata smiled shyly and waved as Tenten walked up to Deidara and shook his hand with a big grin. "Welcome to Konoha, Dei-dei!"

Deidara's mouth twitched as he heard that name again. Why oh why did he have to have such a ridiculous name?

Deidara smiled uncomfortably as he shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you all," He said, untruthfully. Smiling wasn't his thing unless it was a smirk and being nice really isn't his thing either.

As soon as the introductions passed, They all sat down infront of the ramen shop and ordered.

"You guys really like ramen don't you, un?" Deidara said plainly as he stared down at his swirling bowl of noodles.

Sakura sweatdropped and said, "Actually, That's more like Naruto. This is just our meeting place. Get something to eat and then head out and have some fun."

The sound of the Kyuubi's name struck interest in Deidara. And that was when he remembered what his real mission was. To find out as much about the Kyuubi as possible and find out his weaknesses.

"So, Where exactly is Naruto right now?" Deidara asked without thinking.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Deidara looked away from Sakura's gaze and said, "No reason, un."

As Ino listened in on their conversation, A mischievious smile crawled onto her face. "You don't like him do you?"

Deidara's eyes widened. He was not gay! But.. They don't even know he's a guy so it wouldn't seem like he's gay but that he actually had a crush on Naruto since now he was a girl! Oh the horror.

At this moment, Deidara was frozen in fear and turning blue but apparently the girl's hadn't noticed since now they were busy gossiping about Naruto and 'Dei-dei'. All the girls except Hinata at least.

She was now glaring at Deidara with flames in her eyes as her hand shook from anger. No one could like Naruto other than her. This new girl might even steal Naruto away from her.

Hinata made a final decision. She will make Dei-dei's life a living nightmare.

Of course no one else knew except our dear little Hinata. She was busy plotting in her head while a calm expression came back to her face and she shyly looked away from Deidara, only to have visions of him being slaughtered by her in front of Naruto secretly in her mind.

"No stupid blonde can possibly steal away my Naruto-kun!" Hinata said loudly, fist clenched in the air and a determined look on her face.

By now, Everyone looked over at her in surprise. One, Hinata didn't stutter. Two, Did Hinata just say "stupid"? Three, Did she just admit that Naruto was **_hers_**?!

Hinata froze as she noticed all the attention was now on her. Slowly putting her hand down, she blushed brightly as she tapped her fingers together shyly.

Everyone stared at her for a few more seconds before turning away.

"Oh..kay.. That was kinda weird.. Hinata, are you sure you're alright?" Sakura said after a few minutes of silence.

Hinata nodded rapidly before looking down and fidgeting with her fingers again when in her mind she was really cursing Deidara.

Deidara, who was now calming down a bit but still majorly disturbed, shook his head to get the thought out of his mind. Him and Naruto? No way was he ever going to be gay.

He looked over at Sakura who was now staring at him in worry. "Dei-dei-chan? Are you alright too?" She asked in a soft, worried voice.

Deidara blushed but soon changed his expression into a frown. "Yes, I'm fine, un." He turned back to his noodles and started eating, not looking back at the pink haired girl.

Having to live as a girl, being called a cutesy name, having to live with the lie that he likes _Naruto_ and not being able to live his life properly as an evil villain?

Sure, being a pretty girl was all good.

How long is he going to stand this before he finally **cracks**..?

-o-o-o-o-o-

I hope you liked that chapter! x3 Yes there isn't much romance..But I swear, I'm like, really bad at that kind of stuff. D:!


	5. AuthorNote

**Author Note**

**Yes I DO realize that I made a mistake with Sakura telling Ino that Dei-dei is actually Deidara. xD But since I already got a few reviews, I didn't want to delete the chapter just to fix it. So just pretend that Sakura said Dei-dei, not Deidara kay? xD Anyways, I'm quite busy so I don't update my stories a lot. Plus writer's block.. SO. I'm very sorry for not updating for long periods of time. But you'll have to bare with me.**

**-Kimiko**


	6. Hanging Out Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Oh and I really don't have anything against Hinata. xD It's just that, she's so nice and quiet...But what if inside she can be really evil:**

**Chapter 5**

**Hanging Out Part 2**

After finishing their ramen, Deidara and the girls were walking down the streets of Konoha, gossiping and doing all that girly stuff. Well, Deidara wasn't, He was just trying to survive under the heated death glare that he recieved from Hinata every few milli-seconds. "Dei-dei-chan? Are you alright?", Sakura asked, worried.

Deidara sweatdropped and waved his hands infront of him. "N-no! Everything's..fine...", he said, looking quickly over at Hinata who was shyly tapping her fingers with a faint smile on her face.

But deep inside, Deidara knew that she was cackling evilly like the little witch she was. Glaring at the Hyuuga, Deidara muttered something under his breath. Why did she have to be such a good actor? Why NARUTO of all people?

As the group continued walking, Deidara realized that he had been recieving winks and whistles from passing men. Twitching, He shivered as he tried to ignore their perverted glances._ 'Why...whyy...WHY!?!?', _He thought, ready to slam his head into the nearest wall. Now that he thought about it, The Akatsuki probably didn't know what gender he was either! Even though he INSISTED that he was a guy! Maybe one day he should just pull his pants down and...

Yes. That would surely show them! Deidara clenched his fist as he stared into the sky with a triumphant look on his face.

"Uh..Dei-dei-chan, Are you okay?", Sakura asked, waving a hand infront of his face.

Deidara blushed and nodded quickly. "H-hai! I'm fine Sakura-san."

"No need for formalities! Just call me Sakura-chan," she said, smiling brightly.

For some reason, Deidara blushed harder from seeing Sakura's smile and said,"Hai, Sakura-chan."

Ino nudged Hinata and whispered,"Is it just me or is Dei-dei-san lesbian? After all, she's_ living _with Sakura-chan..Who knows?"

Tenten slammed her fist into her palm and a lightbulb went off in her head. "You're right! She is a bit tomboyish don't ya think?"

Hinata gasped and covered her mouth. "Ino-chan! Tenten-chan!", she scolded."Although I don't like Dei-dei-san with my Narut- I mean although I don't like Dei-dei-san, That's just rude!"

"Hai hai, I was just saying,"Ino said, waving a hand absently in the air. "Ne, Dei-dei-san, What do you like to do for fun?"

Deidara was surprised by this question. What DID he like to do for fun? ... Well..He liked exploding things to millions of pieces and causing massacres by bombing a village or two. ... But..He can't POSSIBLY tell them that.

"I...I..Golf," he said, dumbly.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "You..golf?"

"Yeah, I golf," Deidara said, nodding.

"Sugoi! I never tried golfing before!", Ino cried, clasping her hands together.

"...What's golfing?", Tenten asked, confused. Ino sweatdropped and nodded, "What IS golfing?"

Deidara paused for a second. What WAS golfing? He had only heard of it from Itachi. And of course, Itachi only mentioned it after he killed an elderly couple .. well, golfing.

"Well..you..see..", He said slowly.

"I love golfing!", Sakura exclaimed, saving him the trouble of explaining. "I used to do it when I was small. A-ano..It was mini golf though. But my grandfather always loved to golf for real! You get a small ball and you hit it with a stick. Like this!"

She made a swinging motion and acted as if she were holding an invisible golf stick hitting an invisible golf ball.

Everyone went silent for a few seconds as they watched Sakura freeze in midair after imaginarily hitting the imaginary ball with her imaginary stick. Another few seconds passed as Sakura stared into the distance.

"..Hey..Where'd the ball go?", Sakura asked.

Deidara sweatdropped and soon started laughing. Ino, Tenten and Hinata joined him after a few seconds of staring at Sakura trying to find the imaginary ball.

Deidara stopped laughing as Sakura stuck her tongue out playfully and said, "Just kidding!"

He smiled softly before he realized that he had just laughed and SMILED. Akatsukis don't have fun! No no no. This was a mission. Not a vacation from his murderous life.

_'Although..This is a pretty good vacation. Akatsuki doesn't have this many cute girls. Especially Sakura-chan..', _He thought, blushing. Snapping out of it, he scolded himself and thought, _'What am I thinking!? I'm an Akatsuki! No no no! Love is just troublesome. Wait when did this get on the topic of love!? No Deidara no! I'm a tough Akatsuki. Yes I am. I don't have time to stare at cute girls! AGH! Again with the cute girls!'_

Deidara started pounding his head against a nearby wall as Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten watched him confused. "Not only is she a lesbian, she's also nuts," Ino muttered, staring at Deidara. Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Ino-chan, Tenten-chan!", Hinata and Sakura scolded.

Deidara stopped as he realized that they were all staring at him. "Uh...Sorry I just..Eh..", He stuttered.

Sakura laughed and patted him on the back. "It's okay, Dei-dei-chan! Everyone's like that sometimes. Right Ino?", Sakura said, looking mischieviously at Ino.

Ino blushed and looked away. "That was just a one time thing okay!? I was really frustrated!"

"Riight.. That's what you said when you kicked your tv out the window because the hot guy in that one drama died."

"..."

"Anyways! Let's head over to Ino's house!", Sakura said, pumping her fist into the air cheerfully.

"Hey! Who said you could invite yourself to my house!?", Ino cried.

"Well it IS your turn so why not?", Tenten said.

"Fine..",Ino muttered.

Deidara sweatdropped. Were girls always like this? Did he have to be ever so cheerful like them? _'I'll never understand them...',_ Deidara sighed.

-o-o-o-o-o-

And that's the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. xD I know it's short but... I'm kinda brain dead so.. This is all I can do for now.


End file.
